Hopeless
by Ms.Reality
Summary: When Edward Cullen retires ever director in Hollywood might cry! Edward Cullen was a successful actor/billionaire looking for love and a family. Isabella Swan has baggage from here to Hollywood. She has a daughter and a dead beet husband. Will her search of love smack right into her or will it just be too good to be true.
1. My Life

**Hey everyone it's here. The first story here is the first chapter of hopeless. Review and tell me how it is or what you think. Will you stick around for a second chapter or will you run for the fields ****J**** haha lol anywhoot onward good chap with thy story (hehe British accent ) Oh and as much as I would love to own Twilight and everything thing else Twilight related I don't and won't ever so I'll just let you all know maybe one day one of you guy will or can but I know it won't be me –One Silent Tear-**

Bella Pov.

"Mommy?" _I hear a faint calling along with someone shaking me lightly. Hum that's very odd._

"Mommy?" _I hear another call it sounds louder . And this time the person sound a little agitated. And the shaking get a little harder. Humm I wonder what this is all about. Oh well I'm to tired to think._

"MOMMYYYY GET UP WE'RE LATE AGAIN!" I_ tumble awake to see a slightly red faced little girl with half-combed penny-ish colored I don't know where she got that odd color from but I love it. I mean her father has blonde hair and I have brownish –reddish hair. Amber Marie Swan. My little baby girl how I love her. I look at the clock and stretch._

"Well good morning little peach how are you ?"_ I ask my red faced daughter but I didn't get my normal "Mommy I'm not a little peach silly I'm a little girl. Instead she yelled "WERE LATE" . For a second I began to panic but then I remember I set her clock a little earlier than mine because it takes forever to get her up. Once she is asleep it's like trying to wake up a rock. I never happen!_

"Amber sweet pea we aren't late I set your cloak a little earlier so you could get up on time" _She just looked at me for a minute and then giggled._

"Mommy I knew that". _Of course she knew that is why she tried to wake me because we were quote "Late" But anyway its ok so I just smiled and picked her up._

"Oh really you knew I set you cloak early just to get you up. Well then little Miss Amber you are to smart for me." _She giggled and blushed a trait she inherited from non-other than myself._

"Mommy can we have ancakes?"_ I thought about it for a minute, and remember vividly what happened that last time I gave her pancakes'. She was so sugared up and then the crash was the worst it was like she had a hangover from all the sugar. I thought it was ok to make red velvet chocolate caramel pancakes with syrup. They came out beautiful. I drizzled them with the caramel sauce and put some extra chocolate chips on top with syrup and dusted it off with powders sugar. They tasted amazing it was like have a cupcake with smooth caramel and the syrup was just great with everything else. But I forgot that children can't control there sugar as well as adults can so she was bouncing from her bed to a chair. She wouldn't sit still and to top it off I had given her hot chocolate with marshmallow thinking it would calm her down because it was something like warm flavored milk. Well I think it made it worst. But the crash was terrible! She cried for an hour straight nothing could calm her down not even lambie the lamb._

"Mommy what's for breakfast?" _I was pulled out of my musing by my slightly annoyed six year old._

"Amber honey what do you want to eat?" _I figure if I give her the choice it make it easier on me to just make what she wants and get her re-ready for school because I'm just now noticing her clothes are mix-matched and very warm for the weather. It is about 89 degrees outside right now and it only will be getting hotter it is the Valley of The Sun or Phoenix Arizona._

"ankcakes ! Mommy Please?" _She looked at me with those big green eyes. Again I don't understand where she gets some of here traits from? Her hair is that lovely penny color and her eyes are green. Mikes eyes were blue and mine are brown, but I don't mind I love her all the same._

"Ok how about I make blue berry and the word is pancakes not ancakes sweet pea." _I gently scold her on her mui-pronunciation of the word. She just giggles._

"Ok mommy blueberry PANCAKES sound yummy" . _And before I blink she is gone and out of my room to hers._

"AND SILLY BEAN CHANGE INTO SOMETHING A LITTLE BETTER FOR WARM WEATHER OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IT?" _I shout to her leaving figure. I found that if I add the part about me doing something for her that she knows how to do she will do it on her own. She loves being able to say she did something by herself._

"NO ILL DO IT I PROMISE I KNOW HOW TO ,I DON'T NEED HELP MOMMY." _She grew up so fast and is still growing. I wish she would stay little forever . There is a song about that something about don't you ever grow up just stay this little. What is the name of that song? Oh well I figure it out later._

"OK SWEET PEA IM GONNA GET READY FOR WORK AND THE START BREAKFAST"._ I yell back and she say ok mom. I don't like when she calls me mom . I much rather mommy but its ok . I slowly get out of bed and make the bed and then clean up around my room. Then I make my way to the bathroom and clean up a little in there. Once im refreshed and have taken my shower, I go to my closet. What to wear what to wear? I don't know since its Friday I think I'll go with my skinny jeans and my royal blue tee-shirt that has the baby penguin on it. I know a 25 year old wearing a tee shirt with graphics for kids , but it's cute. I saw it at Wal-Mart and had to have it .I got Amber a matching one in purple .I put my hair in a messy bun and but on my matching blue straps sandals. I got me feet done last week so I'm ok. I do a once over and pack my bag for work and make sure Ambers duffel bag is packed for the two-weeks she has to go spend with Mike. Woah Hoo (insert sarcasm) . I know Mike is her father but still her is well for lack of a better word , a giant stinky dutty head as Amber likes to put it. When she turns eight in September she will have to choice of staying with me or with Mike .Let me tell you in the five minutes it took to make Amber (yeah it literally took Mike two minutes and he came right inside of me and I didn't even get to cum) Im pretty happy I have Amber but Going out with Mike was the dumbest thing I could have done. I got two good things out of it , the first is Amber and the second is don't trust everyone . I mean don't get me wrong her was a great guy well as great as a puppy. But as soon as he found out I was pregnant he broke up with me and called me "A bad lay" then he doesn't talk to me for a few months. The right before Amber was born he pops into my life again calming to want to be there. I hadn't gotten pregnant until after I moved out of my parents' house and graduated high school , I was 19 when I had Amber. My parent were pretty happy to be grandparents. My mom was pissed that I didn't enjoy the sex me and Mike had that one time but if anyone was a bad lay it was him. He was giving sloppy wet kisses and rushing everything and it started awkwardly on his car hood and then he tripped back into his house and then three minutes later he had come and left me naked frustrated (because I had been used , I wasn't the least bit turned on) and he fell asleep on me so I couldn't leave. No cuddling. To say I was pissed was an under stament. That morning I told him it was over and he said good because I was only a part of a bet . He had bet her could sleep with me before we had graduated but I had held out on him until after . I punched him square in the face. I told my best friends Emmet and Alice and to say Emmet was pissed was again an understatement. He wanted to kill Mike. He said my first time was supposed to have candle and stuff. I saw his point but still that stuff only happens in the movies. But Emmet and Alice helped me thru it all and Emmet is actually Ambers father. We aren't together but for the birth certificate. Emmet has a brother that I haven't met yet but one day. Alice is my fashion forward best friend and Emmet is my protected brother almost. Any who onto the present I started making the pancakes and everything was done when Amber can in looking a lot better than before and wearing the same shirt as me .We ate and talked about how she didn't want to go to Mike and how me and her aunt Alice where going on a little trip for a few weeks. Once it was time to leave I took Amber to school and dropped her off._

"Mommy Im gonna miss you." She looked so sad and I felt really bad but it was court mandated that she see Mike for two weeks every month. I wanted to take her away from all of it but we just had to wait until September 13 which happens to be my birthday . It was be a great gift to have Amber all to myself but we have to wait and see and pray that everything pans out right.

"I know sweet pea but we have to patient and wait for September ok, it will be here sooner than you can count. And once it has come and gone we can go on a nice log trip. How does that sound? "_I tried to be hopeful for her and mentioning the trip helped she perked up and hugged me goodbye. I went to work same old same old . I picked Alice up and we put all our two suitcases in my trunk and went off the pick amber up form school. Once Amber was in the car and we made it to Mike house it was time to say goodbye for two weeks. I hate saying goodbyes I hate leaving her but I can't think about it right now I have to be strong. Emmet lives two house down on the opposite side of the street and he make sure Amber is ok with in Mike care ._

"Mommy please don't leave me here" _She was almost into tears. I feel horrible I hate this. And here come Mr. Congeniality now._

"Hey Bella-la-la-la aheheheh" _Oh god he is drunk of his ass. Why is it every so often when I come to drop her off Mike is drunk._

"Alice can you get Amber in the car you too and get the camera for this one too". _After the second time of me having brought Amber over and Mike was drunk we have left a camera in the car to document these things for the trial it only help us in the end._

"Ok Bella" _Alice is a saint._

"Mike im not leaving Amber with you ill ask Emmet if he can watch her for me." _And I walked back to the car and asked Alice to take Amber over to Emmets house and then come to the car and get inside Mike can get a little touchy when he is drunk and agitated fast._

"No problem just be careful remember what happened the first time?" _Yeah I still have to scars to prove it ( insert shudder)_

"Alice ill be fine" _She went off and went inside Emmets house. He probably offered for her to sit down inside . But when I turned around I was hit with the strong stench of stale cigarette and a mix of vodka and cheap scotch. Mike was so close I could taste his fowl breath. I started gagging and coughing._

"Mike get away from me. Amber ins't staying with you. You are to-" _And before I could even finish I felt a stink on the left side of my face. This ass-wipe just slapped me oh HELL NO!._

"Bella you bitch you can't tell me where and why Amber isn't staying with me. I'm her father and I own the both of you. Maybe we could have a good time and then you could bring the little bitch over and we all could have a good time. I always have liked kids." _And the sick ass-hole had the nerve to wink at me! I went into mama mode and punched him dead in the nose. I heard a little pop and his nose started bleeding. His eyes almost turned red._

"You little whore. Just like your mother! You shouldn't have angered me! Just for that I'm going to take the one thing you can't have. Amber will be mine then maybe me and her will have fun. She could do what her mother never did!" _Before I had the chance to punch him again. Emmet had flew by me and had Mike pinned to the ground beating the shit out of him. Emmet was the father (not really but on the certificate he was so you couldn't talk about his daughter like mike just did, Amber even called him Daddy Emmet) after the whole ordeal with Mike Amber got situated at Emmet's and Alice and I were on the way to the Airport. After security and the little accident with bumping smack into some guy with an expensive suite I didn't even look to see who it was I just said my sorry and ran it was time to board the plane. I was walking down the isle of the plane, since we were in first class it wasn't that hard to find our seats I saw a sex god! I swear I saw the third most perfect person in the world. The other two are Alice and Emmet. But when the sex god looked up at me his green eyes looked me up and down and he smiled a crooked smile, let me tell you what that smile could do. When I got my composer back I went to put Alice's mini suitcase in the overhead bin because she couldn't stand to break a nail. I just couldn't lift the damn bag and as I was about to tell Alice she needs to pull up her skirt and do it herself someone said._

"Would you like some help?" _It was the smoothest voice I ever heard and it just screamed sex voice! It was like honey. I turned and non-other than sex god was waiting for my answer._

"Umm yes thank you Mr.?" _I waited for his name but he seemed surprised I didn't know his name._

"Wait you don't know my name?" _His face was shocked_

"Umm no am I supposed to?" _What was he royalty? Well see this is what happens when your cable sucks. You miss all the hot royals._

"Umm sorry I was just surprised that you didn't know my name and it Edward. Edward Cullen. And you are?" _And ill be damned the smile almost killed me again. Its good to have a name to the sex god. But he chuckled. That's weird, why would he chuckle. Unless…No.. Please tell me I didn't say that one thing out loud of all the damn things to say out loud. I looked at him with a questioning look and he nodded. But he didn't look upset._

"Wait you don't know MY name?" _He smirked at his formerly used line._

"No mam' im reckon I don't" _He did this cute country accent that we perfect and then his name started sounding like I heard it somewhere before. I wonder where oh well._

"Its Isabella but my friends call me Bella". _He looked like realization and understand hit him but for what I don't know. He mumbled something like _"Wish I was a close friend"_ and "_You are Bella very Bella"_ But I didn't ask I just said thank you and sat in my seat. But before I was finished getting comfy I heard a little squeal.  
_

"MOMMY"_ I looked to see none other than my baby girl , which is odd because she was supposed to be at Emmet's place._

"Hey sweet pea where is Emmet? And how did you get here?" _This is very odd and scary and im very confused._

"Oh Emmy Bear told me to give you this paper."_ She looked so proud as she produced a folded piece of paper for me .Of course Emmet would send her to me with a note he is just so original. (Insert sarcasm)_

(The Note)

Dear Bella,

Im sorry to do this to you but I had to drop little bit off at the airport . I was planing to meet my brother so I was going to buy two tickets on the same flight you were on but when I go to the airport cheak-in there was only one seat left so I bought the ticket for Amber and sent her on her way. I was only allowed to see her to the gate. And dont worry about paying me back ok I am her father (wink-wink) and I love you both your like my little sister. Anyhow I know your going to be gone for about a month or longer and Amber didn't have enough clothes for that long so dont be made if you see a few new things in her bag. And I wont be able to get to the Bahamas untill next week . I know its a long time but I want you to meet my brother and tell Alice the news and hi. Love you and will see you soon.

See Ya Soon Belly Bean,

Emmy Bear

_Only Emmet , he is so kind to buy Amber so new clothes and a plane ticket I love him so much best brother a girl could ask for. _

"Well come on sit down sweet pea and get comfy " _Once I got Amber settled into her seat it was only a minutes untill we where in the air. I know the flight from Phoenix to the Bahamas will be seven hours._ **(AN: IT NORMALLY TAKES A WHOLE DAY BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, OH AND ON THIS FLIGHT YOU CAN HAVE PHONES OUT ON THE PLANE WHAT CAN I SAY IT IS A FAN FICTION SO ON WITH THE STORY:) ) _  
_**

_The seat belt sign went off and Amber decided to take hers off so I did too. Alice was sound asleep . Im looking over at my green eyed baby girl and wondering how I was blessed with such a gift. Amber is the most important thing sin my life and I would do anythings for her I mean when Mike started to become over 'protective' , and bossy and then her became so ab-  
_

"Mommy?" _I was pulled out of my pool of thoughts by Amber._

"Yes sweet pea?" _She is just to adorable_

"Your phone is ringing." _Oh I hadn't noticed that yet . It must be Emmet because I set a special ringtone for the superman movie that he loves so much.I got up and noticed Edward I believe looking at Amber and then me I gave a small smile and proceeded to get my phone from my bag in the overhead compartments._

"Hello Honey."_ Every time Emmet calls we address each other as husband and wife just for the fun of it._

"Hey babe" _When ever im down Emmet can make me smile he is a great guy._

"Hey I thought I was your babe?" _ Rosalie shouted from somewhere in the background ,That's Emmet's long term girlfriend I keep asking him when he is going to pop the question but he wont say. I heard him shout something like I love you more babe. So I decide to play a little game._

"Well Emmet I thought you loved me but I see how it is . Since I know where I stand Ill let you speak to my better half." _It was so hard to keep a straight face. and not laugh. I handed the phone to Amber and before I could tell her who it was she started talking._

"Hey daddy Emmet" _she is just to cute. All of a sudden I felt someones eyes on me but when I looked around no one was watching . Sometimes im just paranoid . Amber spoke with Emmet for a while and then they said there goodbyes and she fell asleep. I started to fall asleep but i again felt someone watching me. I looked but no one was looking in my direction . Then I decided to look at sex god aka Edward Cullen , just as I looked at him he looked at me and his emerald green eyes that I could get lost in forever. I had to pull away from looking at his eyes I mean openly ogling someone you called a 'sex god' isn't good. But when I was looking at Edward I still felt the eyes looking at me but I still think im being paranoid .I decided to get some rest and enjoy the peace the plane is offering trip is going to be an escape from my wild life and horrible mike was such an ass he hurt me mentally and physically . I never even up to this day show or showed fear because it made his 'game' better for loved to play with me. Play mind games and such . But I have to think of the future not the past because the past hurt to much to remember.__  
_

**Authors Note !**

**It might be short but it at least 3,000 words Yeah!:)**

**Anyhow do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want More? Message me and tell me what you liked or didn't like tell me how you feel about it? And or comment! I would love it if you followed or favorite me and even gave good reviews but that is on you. I'll make a tiny deal if I get five Comments I'll put a preview of another story up. Post, Comment, Tell your friends.:)**

**Yours,**

** ?**


	2. The Flight Of My Life!

**Hey everyone so its been up for a few days and I got two favs and two followers so thanks you guys. Once my computer starts working I will give you guys a shout out on this chapter so in the following days you can look for it :). So we all know Stephine owns Twilight and its characters. -two silent tears- but maybe one day? Ok i know I will never own Twilight but it would be nice to think I could but- (Oh sorry someone just knocked on my door one sec)**

**Me: Hello, Oh hey Stephine . What a surprise! **

**Stephine: Didn't you call me ? (I wish)**

**Me:Nope but is there anything I could do for you?**

**Stephine: Oh yeah , I heard it thru the grapevine that your using just my first name when you talk about me and wishing to own Twilight. Humm are these things true?**

**Me: Well yes but everyone wants to own Twilight Steph. And I thought it was ok to just call you Stephine we are best frineds. (I double Wish!) **

**Stephine:Well dont I am your friend in your head but never on paper so dont just say Stephine you can own Twilight for today. **

**Me: Ok and really :)!**

**Stephine Meyer: Nope I was just kidding. By doll and see you soon: Oh and enjoy readers and viewers.**

**Me:By Stephine.**

**Stephine Meyer: Its Meyer to you!And good day!**

**Well that went... Anywho enjoy this next chapter. humm maybe get a feel of who was staring at Bella and what Edward things. (if you look closely at that sentence you will figure out who it isn't. Ill give you a hint HE is from Bellas PAST from which you can probably gather wasn't a great craves her and only wants her for him SELF! and He is about to make this ride one hell of a problem along with the trip. So without further adieu on with the story.**

**Update so my computer kinda started working again so Shout Out Time thanks : dev12586,MyDogSirius,shaeskye,Analitica and**

**brandofcullencrazy so thank you guys woot-woot . You are the first four to follow or favorite , You guys are the best:)**

* * *

"GET UP" The voice was rough with ...anger?sleep? both? then someone started to shake me ...hard!

"What do you wont Alice? go away the flight is about four more hours , if your bored play with Amber or better go get a cocktail even if it is-" I was cut of and startled at the same time and I found out what the feeling before or more of who not was back and this time he was going to kill me. If it weren't for Alice I would be dead!

"You" I whispered I hadn't turned if I don't turn and face him then he wont be real this will be and is a dream.

"Yes its me and I assure you im not borde you see I found my game and I dont need a cocktail but maybe you will. Bella Ive come to finish what was started two years ago." _He sounded the same. The same sick ass who tried to kill me and Amber. But Amber was a fighter she clawed at his eyes and kicked him where it hurts the most over and over and over. I was so proud of my baby. Because when I didn't have any fight left she helped me out. Before that night I thought she always watched to much adult like things on t.v . But her watching those things really saved both out lives. And once she had HIM down and she was sure she called the cops and Alice. But he had to get up and hit her with a pan. She wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't get to her. But she was my little fighter even at the age of four she fought tooth and nail to keep me safe. She always would watch this one show right now I dont remember the name now but it showed how to subdue an attack by wearing him out so I guess she remembered that and she took off running .I think she ran around the house until he couldn't take it anymore and went to lean over the stove. Well my baby was smart. While he was setting to burn the house down Amber grabbed some coloring book that she loved caught it on a flam and threw it at him. She in the process burned her hand and arm but she saved us. I love my little Amber I wish I could have gotten out without her getting hurt but I was sure that he meant the promises and the pleading. But I should of known. How he got out of jail, got a passport and all of this to be sitting next to me is well unbelievable._

"Bitch pay attention and if you dont listen well you know what happened before" He was so cold I remember the man I married and he isn't him. He used to be sweet and now he is just so cold and callous.

_"Please. Please. Dont you dont have to do this not again. Please dont Ja-" I was pleading with him not to hurt me again. Amber was behind me cowering. He had gotten home early and I was trying to get the magic marker of the wanted to surprise him with a cute drawing that he could keep forever. The old man I married might have cried for the love the little three year old had but not him now. He laughted and told Amber that she could draw for anything. He was scaring her so I had to do something so I called him and asked him to stop yelling at Amber his eyes turned into slipts I knew what was going to happen so I said one word that Amber new to run._

_"Now" Amber took off but he was focused on me._

_"What did you say bitch?" I was scared but I tried not to show it._

_"I just asked you not to yell at Amber. She loves you and wanted you to have that picture can you see what your ding is wrong ja-" Slap  
_

_"Look you little whore that kid isn't mine I told you I dont care what the blood test said. Bella are you even sure she is yours huh? She Has Green Eyes I MEAN ARE YOU THAT STUPID TO NOT SEE IT ! AND THAT DAMN UNRULY FREAKING HAIR THAT IS THE COLOR OF FUCKING BRASS! I MEAN TAKE A GODDAMN LOOK AT HER AND THEN TELL ME. SHE ISN'T MINE I DONT KNOW HOW OR WHEN YOU HAD THE TIME TO CREATE IT BUT IT WASN'T WITH ME YOU DUMB BITCH NOW GET IN THAT ROOM AND CLEAN UP THAT DISGUSTING CRAP YOU CAL FOOD AND GET UPSTAIRS I NEED A RELEASE AND YOUR THAT ONLY THING I HAVE. OR MAYBE AMBER WILL BE WILLING TO HELP HER FATHER." _**(AN:If you just go confused because you thought mike was the father well just hold on and read the whole things please.) **_He had that damn smirk on his face and his words made my blood run cold so before I knew what was happening I had slapped him and I was on the other side of the room in seconds. He had fast reflexes. But that wasn't enough I kicked his leg and he went down and i was punching him with a force i didn;t even know I all of a sudden there where these quick burns that I felt and I stopped all together to make the burning stop .But I didn't!  
"Bitch you think you can get away with trying to stop me and disobeying me this is your punishment!" He was burning me with matches and it hurt so much I passed out prying he would leave Amber alone._

SLAP!"Stop daydreaming sweetheart!" He pulled me from me horrid into the demented reality know as this scum bag.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIT ME! I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED! YOU NO GOOD,WASTE OF TIME, YOU HURT ME FOR TOO LONG AND-" He shushed me .But not by saying shhhh or holding up his finger. He cut a small and shallow slice on my arm. It killed a bitch. Its always the small cuts that hurt the worst.

"Bella Love we dont want to cause for people to look at us ok so be quite or the next one will hurt." Then I panicked because if HE was here and there was one empty seat where was Alice and Amber. He must have seen and realized what I was thinking because her smirked his evil smirk.

"Oh love they are being taken care of as we speak ok so if you dont behave well then they will be killed"Where on this plane could they be and who is helping him. There are only three places I can think off. The lavatories and the cockpit, or the staffing Quarters. Now I cant let him know that I might have found out these places . I mean he is really not the sharpest knife in the draw. So there are a few way to figure these things out. I actually have to go to the bathroom I drank a lot before we boarded the plane. Second I do need a pillow so I can call for that because the armrest is giving my neck a really bad muscle pain. To work this up I start massaging my neck if he things it hurts really bad then he will allow me to get a pillow. And finally well the cockpit will be hard bit if the other two aren't definite yeses then that will have to be the and I have to find the Air Marshall because he need to know this but that will be harder than It seems but this is a small flight so maybe...

"Well can at least get a little comfy please I just need three little things to happen first and then we can get on to what you want?" he thought it over for a moment .

"Fine what do you want?" He was being patience for now.

"Well I need to pee, and then when I come back Ill tell you the rest" I smiled sweetly if I told him I needed a pillow and a drink then he could get them for me and one put something in it and two i will miss if he has a connection to the one stewardess on this plane. That is exactly what you get when flying on a small plane.

"Go pee and no funny buissness!" I scooted by him and noticed Edward looking a little to hard at us he must have heard. but he would he be paying attention so hard to us unless...

* * *

**(OMG-So its Edwards Pov You didn't think Edward was in on it did you ;) well on with the story:))**

**Edwards Pov**

Being Air Marshall is a fun job ! I get to meet lots of people but I also get to make sure that every one on-bored that plane is save and sound when they leave there home and when they get to there destination. Earlier there was this incident where this beautiful women bummed into first I thought it was a lame attempt at a pick-pocket since most humans are afraid of my kind. But I quickly checked and I had everything. But before I knew it the beauty was gone and lost in the crowd which is hard on a vampire we have very high eye sight. Well if it isn't the damnedest thing that beauty was on my flight. Now it was a bit funny to be called a 'sex god' but i guess I wasn't supposed to hear that because her face was overtaken with this beautiful blush that made me want to do things to her. I had to clear my head of those thoughts or it would show .BIG TIME. haha pun intended. But what was odd was she didn't know my name. I was shocked to say the least. Most people know me , the fans of my movies and such. But since I retired I decide to become an Air Marshall and its great.I actually played and Air Marshall once a while ago but it isn't no where near the same as in person. Bella she is so sweet. And her little girl well I don't even know her and still I would give her the world and more if she asked for it. Its weird because she has the same green eyes as I do and the same hair. I have never seen anyone that has the same features as me in my life but that little girl. And I knew I wouldn't forget sleeping with a beauty like her.I never did sleep around. I was with Tanya and recently Irina but other than them there was that one girl in highschool Lauren , those are the only three girl I slept with and ugg if I could get those times back I would but you just cant something caught me off guard how Bella's friend Alice I believe the flight log said and little Ambre , no Amber! , how Alice and Amber where told by the stewardess to go to the staffing head quarters.I was about to cheak with Bella and go look for Alice when a man sat right next to Bella and woke her in such a horrid way. All I heard was...

"GET UP" The voice was rough with anger!

"What do you want Alice? go away the flight is about four more hours , if your bored play with Amber or better go get a cocktail even if it is-"She was cut of and startled her awake.

"You" I think she whispered but I didn't get to see the mans face his back was to me.

"Yes its me and I assure you im not bored you see I found my game and I dont need a cocktail but maybe you will. Bella Ive come to finish what was started two years ago." He sounded pleased and cocky at the same time. And what did he start that he needed to finish? They must know each other but how does that sweet women know just a vile kind of man?

There conversation went on, and her looks varied from shocked to blank and hurt and angered it was more blank than for a slight second she looked like she had a plan forming or what i dont know. But then she go up and looked at me and then looked a little shocked but for what I dont know?.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

When I get out of this cockpit Im kicking some blonde ass! But how dare he and she ugg i cant stand blonde bitch tied me and baby Amber up. While he just looked on for a minute and then he said words that made my blood run cold. "Alice I hope you had a happy life because it will end on this plane" I didn't care if I died it was the next words that caused me to thrash around like a banshee. "Oh and Amber is finally going to give daddy what he really wants" And with that he kissed Amber square on the lips she tried to get away but the poor thing just wasn't strong enough.I went crazy she was like a daughter to me! She was a child he had no heart at all! He saw it pissed me off so he continued he kept kissing her and I could do nothing he even tried to french kiss her but she was smart and bit him. That earned us both a few slaps which sent me into another fit when I get out of here Oh I plan on wopping some tramp tail and kicking some balls more like marbles haha. Now how to get out of here...

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Edward Had to be the air Marshall. But how do I go about doing this...

"Hey Edward" I asked when I got closer to his seat I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Bella" I was shocked that he remembered my name at all. I have to stay focused.  
"I need you to help me find my daughter and my best friend. Could you maybe help me because our lives are in danger?"He looked so serious and pissed things he did next surprised me. He pulled out his gun and ran to the cockpit.I followed behind him. And none other was the pilot and the stewardess standing with there backs to us patrolling Alice and my baby Amber.

"Everybody get down!" Edward yelled but he didn't scream it loud to worry the passengers on the got down and as Edward was hand cuffing the blonde I was grabbed from behind and something cold was pressed along my neck. HIM . I had forgotten to keep an eye on him while we went looking for Alice and Amber.

"Edward!" Edward spun around with panic in his eyes and then realization.

"Well look who it is . If it isn't Edward Cullen. What are you doing all the way up here Cullen humm? Oh wait dont tell me YOU are a Air Marshall. God Bella this just keep getting better and better." How I dont know but that is what a sicko like Jacob things. And How does he Know Edward?

"Jacob Black if it isn't the scum of Hollywood. Let Bella go and everything will be ok." How does Edward know Jacob? Im confused?

"How do you two know each other?" I had to ask the question that was hanging in the air. Wait that wasn't supposed to be a joke.

"Hollywood." They answered at the same time. Ok this couldn't get any weirder.

"See Cullen im going to end up getting the thing you wanted all along. And this time you cant stop me ." And before I knew it Jacob had cut part of my neck and Edward had launched at Jacob , Alice was holding Amber and I was on the ground. Then something hit me and Everything went from light to dark. I blacked out...

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Jacob always was jealous of me . He was a newbie in Hollywood and sure he had charm but he was so clingy so one one or two girls went out with him and found those things out he kind of had no more luck with the ladies. I tried to tell him but he knew EVERYTHING so i let him be. Until the day he called me up and told me he found this girl that was just so amazing and how they where perfect together. I was happy for him. But i envied that relationship. Don't get me wrong I was truly happy for him but I wanted that, then this girl Renesmee came along and stole my heart and then stole all my stuff and then stole from a Jewelry store so she ended up injail. Jacob used to mess with me about how I almost married a clepto it was funny at first but then he made it a point to mention any chance he got . So one time I told him off about it and he asked me if I was embarrassed about it , It wasn't that I was embarrassed it was just that it wasn't his business to tell. But from what he told me Bell or whatever her name was , and him where great together and they always did untill she caught him cheating on her in her house. She kicked him out and he ended up on my doorstep in three in the morning drunk of his was going on about how Bell is gonna wish she never broke up with him, how he was going to get would get her back blah blah blah . But I never thought in a million years on week later he would get kick out of the movie we where in together. It was the role that take a newbie to actor status. It was over a pending domestic abuse case, the director found out and had him removed immediately because the film would have was pissed and I over heard him on the phone with Emily I believe her name was. He said something like"Babe im not sure I can pay your rent because I just go kicked out of the movie,,,,,yes it was the little bitch and she will learn her lesson damn whore cased m my job and future,,,,,,Yeah I would love to come over maybe help clean YOUR kitchen,,,,,Ill be there love you" I couldn't believe that he would take about a lady in such a way and on top of that the dickhead was cheating. I was about to approach him when the director called time and we had to start again.I told Jacob I had to tell him something and he said he would call me. He never did and of course I called him a bunch of time but the damn ass-wipe never answered his phone and then blocked me! If I had know he was lying to everyone about his relationship I would have dug my nose into it and make sure the girl wasn't getting the girl was Isabella Marie Swan, the same girl that bumped into me and the same one im trying to get to wake up. I got the piolt everyone else who was apart of the case subdued for now and I let the airport know what was going on. Someone in the control room at the airport over-road the system and is flying the plane right to the broken girl in my lap...

"Bella Love wake up please. Come on now sweetie you have to wake up now. Amber is here wanting to she her is safe, come on and let me see your beautiful brown eyes love." She was a little groggy but other than the shallow cut on her arm and her neck and the terrible head-ach from when Jacob tried to stop on her head she should be fine.

"What Happened?" Aww she is so cute when she wakes up. What the hell is happening to me im turning into a giant girl. haha that is what Emmet would say but I dont mind.

"Bella lov...err do you remember what happened today?" I almost called her love good save (insert sarcasm) Maybe she didn't notice.

"Oh where is Alice and Amber? Are you ok? What about everyone else on the plane? Is everyone ok? " This women is so selfless she is worried about everyone even people who aren't or weren't involved over herself.

"Bella everything is ok and everyone is ok just rest and we will be in the Bahamas in about thirty-five minutes ok" I gave her my lopsided grin as my mother likes to call it. She nodded and made sure and sure enough Alice and Amber where cuddled in a seat.

"Wait!" She looked at me with those doe eyes and I just nodded I couldn't form words."Can I maybe...if you know dont mind...if you can...I...was wondering... would it be to much to ask...-" She was babbling and it was cute but she is keeping me in suspense.

"Bella lo...er just tell me what you need to say." I almost slipped again. What did she want me to know?

"Can I tell you my past? The shrot version? Please?" Aww she was cute. But this is serous so i just nodded.

"Ok well when I was in high school I met this guy Mike Newton. He was nice but he was kind of like a puppy dog he would always ask me out and follow me around until one day I agreed and it was ok at first but then he started begging for sex more and more. It was to much so once we graduated I finally gave in after he kind of forced me to. It was horrible Ill spare you the details of that. Actually there aren't many details at all after a few minutes of sloppy kisses he got in and got off and that was it. Then he went and bragged to his friends. I told him off and he slapped me I broke up with him. But it wasn't over until HE said it was over so a few days later he told me I was a bad lay and he only went after me because of a bet but I made him wait to long so he lost. Well then there comes Jacob. I had already had Amber and Mike had went 'missing' claiming that he didn't want nor need me or a baby for that Jacob swept me off my feet and amber as well. He wanted Amber to be his so he adopted her. And we took Emmet's name off of the birth certificate , Emmet was happy that I had found my prince, even thought he always want m to meet his brother he claimed we where soul mates. But anyway Jacob started hitting me one night I told him I was to tired for sex. He and I left the apartment to go to work and I went to pick up amber after work , when I got back her was in there with another girl she was my best friend ...Emily. I was so pissed I threw her out and told him to follow her. He got angry and it didn't help that he was a little drunk so he hit , kicked, burned and tried to drown me. He was standing over me and I kicked him in the stomach and he threw-up all over me. It was nasty. I got away but that night I broke up with him he kept telling me he was sorry but I knew to never stay in an abusive relationship so... once he realized he wouldn't have me he left telling me he would get me back and would stop at nothing to do so. Well a few weeks later he told me about how he got clean and got a new job in this big time movie and he dumped Emily. he looked better and I did miss him so I said ok why not give him a second chance. And boy was I wrong. He hit me over anything. He burned me . He cut my credit cards up and gave me an allowance. He was always cruel and he raped me god did he do a number on would try to drown me and the last straw was when he tried to _hurt_ Amber . I filled a report but the report got out before I was able to get protection out against Jacob. So when there was a hard knock on the door imagine my surprise when its Jacob not a cop. He beat the living shit out of me that night. He wouldn't stop! He hit me with his belt until it broke , he kept kicking me with his hard boots and punching me . He banged my head on the floor until I passed out when I woke up I was tied to a bed with nothing but my undergarment on. Alice had Amber and she actually called and one of Jacobs friend picked up the phone and told Alice I was busy and would call later. Alice thought I had finally had a little fling or something because she told him to have fun and he said"Oh Alice I plan to" But it was in a weird voice. Jacob had called a few of his buddies up. Embry Call, Sam Uley , Quil Ateara , Paul Lahote, Jared Camerson, Ephraim Black, and Seth Clearwater there were a few more about ten men in total . That night was the worst night of my life. The raped me all of them, some together in different positions in different even stuck different things inside of me it was the worst night of my life. I threw up over all of them and they just smeared it all on when they umm...uhh.. discharged they made me swallow it even if it didn't stay down for long. They continued for hours. There was a clock on the night stand and they got very rough and someone knocked it over and it stopped at about five in the morning. I thought I would they finally finished with me they all left me there dirty . I smelled like pee and beer I think a few of them where so drunk they threw up on me. I was a came over and she had a key to get in and she could smell me all the way down stairs when she got to me she looked like she was going to kill someone. I dont know how she did it but she got me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. All I could say was the clock, go get the clock . My grandmother had that clock and gave it to me when I was younger it had a little ballerina that would pop out and do a little dance every hour.I loved that clock and they had broken it. But Jacob wasn't done that last encounter was the worst whenever I wouldn't listen Jacob would threaten to hurt or rape Amber. So i had no choice but to do what he said. he...wa...a. ...mon...ter...I..ate...him...he...n...ot...in...hel..." I was boiling, enraged, there was no word to describe how INFURIATED I AM. But I stayed calm. And the only thing that stopped me from beating the living shit out of that shit head , ass-wipe,devil, monster, mongrel in the back of the plane named Jacob was because I didn't want to startle my Angel. It was kind of hard to understand the end of what she said but I did . It must have been hell to go thru and harder to tell someone you barley know. But I vow to keep Isabella And Amber Marie Swan safe.

"Bella love shhh its ok, im here ok and if you let me I will take good care of you and I wont let anything happen to you or Amber. Just let me in please?" I know I sound like im going to cry but this women in my arms needs to be loved mentally and physically.

"Yu..yu...you.. just called me love? Why?" She sounded so broken and scared and the look on her face made my heart die a little.

"Because I dont know you but I feel the need to show you love and show you what security and safety truly is. And if you let me than I can show you? Please let me in Bella I want to take care of you and Amber." I was begging and I didn't care who heard me. She needed to know I was looked at me and could see I meant what I was saying .

"Ill think about it but im tired now." She yawned . I really hoped she says yes.

"Ok love take your time im sure you are very much worth the wait." She looked at me shocked and shook her .

"This has been the weirdest, worst, and craziest flight of my life! Goodnight Edward." And with that she and I where off to sleep. Tomorrow will be better I can feel it.

**Unknown Pov**

Bella is a naive girl if she things that she is safe. Jacob and I where supposed to end up together he told me he loved me .But he just couldn't stop running for some fresh pussy and left me to get in trouble for that murder. Well now that im out Ill get Bella and that little girl. Maybe me and Jacob can move to the Cayman Islands or something with the little girl and live happy ever after. Oh look at that we have arrived at Nassau airport. Now I just have to call a few of my connections here and see what they can do for me about plotting an offer that is just to good to be true! Jacob love you just aren't going to know what hit you after i'm done with you. I told you never mess with me. I told you I could give you all the babies you wanted but no. My brother even told you he could finish Bella off he had the chance to if it weren't for that damn little girl and Alice. Jacob its a shame , but my broth and I are willing to over look what you have done. I know you will be happy to see me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good?Bad?Missing something? To Much? Well let me know by reviewing and The first three people who private messaging me what you think about this so far get to know a few things about the next chapter and Ill give you the name of Jacobs accomplice AKA: Unknown Pov. ;) Catch you laters :) So review and PM meh favorite, and follow. :) And thank you for those of you who have already followed me and Favorited this story.**


	3. Authors Note (Please Read)

**Hey guys I didn't forget about you. So I most likely will update on Wednesday or Fridays. The day I will most likely update on for now are Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I added a few people to my shout outs so check out for you name :) I have two more spots for getting a preview on the next two chapters . So if you want a preview and a say on what is in those chapters Pm Me. The first two get there ideas featured in the next two chapters. :)!. Thank you for those of you who have read my story. And those who have favorite and followed. umm I don't think im missing anything but if I am I will post it up. Oh go to my profile there is a new poll up :) Keep reading and have a great day, night , ect.**


	4. AN -Please Read For Shout-Out & Ect-

**Hey Guys,**

**So there are a bunch of you who deserve a thank you and shout out so**

**...(Drum Roll ;) )**

**I would like to thank JulesLillianTellar ,Analitica, Ruri7533, Siennaxx2010, TwilightSVU ,brandofcullencrazy, Yin - Yang M ,lantus123, ilovejustinbieber00 ,marlane ,shaeskye ,decadenceofmysoul dev12586 ,queen cullen0527, :) You guys rock thank you for your favorites and follows on my story I didn't forget you guys. Thank you for those of you who reviewed as well. I know I left you a baby cliffy or Question mark at the end and some of you might be lost or confused so here is a summary of what happened so far.**

Bella has a little girl named Amber, If you didn't realizes Bella has been abused in her past by more than one person . Mike isn't Ambers blood father but he called her his daughter. Since there isn't a really great father in Ambers life at the moment (_wink-wink Edward cough-cough)_Em being the greatest person ever has adopted Amber as his daughter (but he and Bella aren't dating they are just friends)Bella left Mike because he was abusive to her and she didn't want to endanger Amber or her safety. But before mike there was Ambers father whom Bella was madly in love with but Bella soon realized that - (You thought I would give you the name of the accomplice nope there are two people who know and if you PM'ed me you would know as well ;)) was being abusive she let it go for a while but then she realized that it wouldn't get better so she tried to leave him but almost was killed trying. Once the story goes along you will get the full detailed story about what happened. So right now Bella and Alice are going to the Bahamas and Bella has met Edward already and Em will make his appearance again very soon . Em has been trying to get Bella to meet his brother but his brother _(cough-Edward-cough)_ has been busy because he is an Air Marshall(He keep the planes safe) So that is all for now and I might give you a little something tomorrow. until than...

Ps: Again thank you guys your the best


	5. Clarity?

**Em's Pov**

Don't get me wrong I love Alice but that girl is the worst when she is determined to get something done her way. I'm trying to pack for a trip and I still cant find my comfy shirts and pants. I love Alice but if it isn't designer it isn't good. I guess I have to stop buy Wal-Mart or something before I leave. Im happy I got a plane ticket at such a late date . I haven't seen my brothers in a while. Jasper lives in the Bahamas so it makes it really hard to go see him when im working on movies and things. And Edward well its hard to see him because he is an Actor as well and well our schedules are always full, there are always interviews and different meet-and-greets and events and red carpets , Oscars , Grammys you name it its on our schedule so we finally got a break and we are going to visit our brother. It is hard when your well known to find a life mate or partner but all we Cullen men want are wives. We want that picket white fence dream with the back year and the dog with a bunch of children. But being famous you have to be carful of you bring in because you can get hurt. I love being famous don't get me wrong but it has its pros as well as its cons. I pulled out of my thoughts buy crashing outside. What The? And I look out the window and its non-other than Mike-Asswipe Of the Century- Newton Drunk again! He will never learn yesterday when Bella was here and Alice came telling me to go help Bella with him , I saw red! And then he said those things about my baby girl Amber! I mean I know that Im not ambers father by blood but I still love her. I wish Bella could find a guy who wouldn't abuse her and Amber. First it was Ambers father Ja- I cant even say his name (**AN: Any guesses on who Ambers father is? I just gave you a hint , I also gave you a hint in Bella's flashback in chapter two, Please do continue)** then she got together with Jacob who I kind of thought was going to save her but he ended up hitting her too, then there was Mike he was always after Bella like some lost puppy but he beefed up a little and Bella thought she was saved once again...until he hit her. And every time she never told anyone except for Alice! No one knew until the brushes got harder to hide im guessing . But the only things with Mike is he wanted to hold on to Bella and the only way he could do that was file for joint-custody for Amber, Like he loved her! No Bella has no choice but to see the lying sack of crap every so often. And then when Amber is there she normally ends up coming to my house and staying here and then she goes back to Mike he doesn't care to look for her or anything . Im glad I decide to move here because who knows what would/could happen to Amber if some child molester lived here or close to this neighborhood. I was again pulled out my of thoughts by a knock on the door. And it was none other than Mike-Asswipe Of the Century- Newton!

"What Do You want Newton" _At least I didn't say it to his face...Yet! He didn't look drunk up close but you could smell the stale sex and beer mixed with whatever else he was doing or did._

"Look tell the bitch the bring my daughter back I need her right now. I know your close to her. Actually where is she? Where did the bitch and that annoying pixie go with my daughter?"_ He didn't even call Bella by her name and his daughter oh so now he wants to play the loving father I DONT THINK SO!_

" Look Mike first of all show some respect for that women you keep calling bitch her name is BELLA and if you let the word bitch slip threw your lips again to describe her you will be so bad off you wont be able to dial the number 9-1-1 because you would have been so badly beaten you would have forgotten it. Second show respect to Alice her name isn't pixie. Now as far as Amber is concerned well im not going to tell you where she nor amber are because they don't want nor need you Newton! They would be better off without you! Why do you all of a sudden want to know , why do you care? You didn't care yesterday or on any other day . You didn't care when you hit her and threated to hurt Amber! You know Newton you should have learned if your going to hit someone , hit someone who is your own size."_ I was so mad I was kind of seeing red right now I mean how dare he come to me for help. He looked very scared now and looked like he was trying to calculate something in his head witch was never a good idea. Well at least for him._

"DAMN YOU TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! THE CONCERN OF _BELLA_ AND _AMBER_ ARENT YOUR CONCERN! IF I DECIDE TO PUT_ MY_ WIFE IN PLACE I DID! IF I DECIDE TO PUT _MY_ DAUGHTER IN PLACE I DID ! NOW IF_ I_ DECIDE TO PUT _YOU_ IN PLACE I WILL!" He looked like a really mad elf. ha-ha and before I could see what he was doing he punched me square in the gut. He looked very happy with himself for about five seconds until he realized that I didn't move , I didn't hurt me at all. Now I was just pissed. I realized then what all the calculation was for because he took off running like a fool not man enough to take a beating and I just grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him into the closet thing which happened to be a very old very broken up wooden wall. Ouch!

"NEWTON STOP MESSING WITH FIRE , ILL MAKE SURE YOU GET BURNED!" I started walking away and he smirked at me so I kicked him im his not to big balls. His face contorted into a look of agony and pain. The has got to be the worst. " OH AND NEWTON IF YOU THOUGHT THEY I WAS EVEN CLOSE TO YOUR SIZE WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED TO STOOP GOING TO THE WEENINE GYM AND GO TO THE EYE DOCTOR" _With a laugh I went back to my house and Wal-Mart made it to the airport and got on my plane. I looked for Edward but didn't see him. Well he was in the Bahamas so why would he be on the plane. There where a bunch of girls , women and even men who looked at me trying to get a autograph and the two girls who I was stuck between looked like they where happy, sad, going to scream, and dying all at the same time. Don't get me wrong I love the fans but im just a person and I want to be able to go out without almost killing people of joy. I decide it was best to sleep ._

"It is currently 89 degrees in Nassau, Bahamas and it is 7:00 pm here thank you for flying with Bimini-Air and have a safe and fun filled trip to the island. Those of you who are flying with us have to fill in the-" He continued talking , the pilot I believe im glad I slept until landing because the I woke up with one girl on my lap and the other kissing my face. How had I not felt this and they where taking pictures. These are those types of fans that will do anything and everything to get a picture of me and talk to me. They join all the fan club and all that fun crap.

"Excuse me can you get off of my lap and can you stop kissing me" _The girl that was kissing me stopped but her friend didn't, she finished her pictures as if I had said nothing at all giggling and such. Well that about did it for me. I lifted the girl on my lap into her seat . She looked shocked and then I realized that the one who was sitting on my lap had a hearing aid. So I spoke to her in sign and the girls ended up getting there pictures and such. I remembered something my mother always said , don't judge a book by its cover. I grabbed my bags and went to find my car but once the natives recognized me they got me a limo and gave a discount on the price. Once we go to the villas where Bella and Alice where I gave the guy the regular price plus tip and after five minutes are arguing I just left and said thank you. At the counter there was non other than Alice flirting with my brother. This will be fun._

" Can I help you sir" _Aww baby Jazz sounded all professional._

" May I have to room card for villa " _I looked down at my sheet and it said 1217 _" 1217 please" _and he still hadn't seen me and he did a few clicks on the computer and just handed me the card. He doesn't know if I have a gun or anything he just gave me the card. Wow he really likes Alice._

"Have a nice stay" _And then they continued to talk._

"See you later Jasper , Oh and Alice have fun with Jasper" It seems I pulled them out of there intense staring at each other. There heads whipped up and the greeted me properly. I told them ill go get settled in and headed to the room. When I got right outside the door. I called Bella and Amber picked up. I asked her to give the phone to mommy witch she did.

"Hey Em" _she sounded happy._

"Hey Bella Open the door." _This would be fun._

"Em Im not opening the door" She sounded determined I played a prank on her once and she never forgets it.

"Bella Please im tired"_ I tried to plead with her but she huffed at me._

"McCarthy I will not open the door. The last time I did you weren't there. Do you remember what was there? " _She paused yes I remember the prank and what was waiting for her when she opened the door. I didn't answer her._ "Well Em do you remember what I came face to face with?"

" A little pig" I answered It seemed funny and Bella hatted pigs so I got on from a farm an called her asking her to open the door saying I forgot my key and she did but The pig was there and when he saw Bella he charged her. She says the thing molested her but it was just greeting her but the funny part was the I didn't walk the pig or make sure it went the bathroom before the prank and it peed all over her. It must have been a galloon of pee in that pig. In the end I took a picture and sent it to all our friend and posted it on Facebook and every other social networking site. Bella was so mad that all she ate was pork and ever time she at pork she would curse that poor little pig.

"Yes there was a pig and he first knocked me over, tried to knock me up and then peed all over me. But that wasn't the worst part , well I didn't like being covered from head to toe in piss but the worst part was the the oaf who set it all up took a picture and then posted it everywhere. So im not opining this door." _I could hear she had her hand on her hip._

"Fine ill open it my self." and with those parting word I slipped the key in and there Bella was shocked and she hugged me and then a blur of bronze hair hit me , Amber she was telling me about everything they did yesterday and today.

"So Bella whats up for tonight?" I just noticed my brother wasn't here yet and that Alice was in the room getting ready. When I looked at Bella and Amber I noticed they where a little dressed up too.

"Oh we are going to this karaoke thing in the Royal Tower of the Atlantis it going to be fun so get dress and lets go." She looked really happy so I said sure and got ready.

We got on this little bus that runs you to all the towers that are the Atlantis and they played really cool music and Alice , Bella and even Amber knew the song something about a dolla or something it was island music so it was hard to tell.

"Royal Tower" The lady that was driving said and we all got off saying our thank yous. We walked and flowed Jasper he worked here so he knew where to go and we go there in time. We where deciding what to sing and Alice just took charge. She told Jasper to sing "What Hurts The Most" Rascal Flatts , Amber was to sing "Barbie Girl the Clean version", Alice was singing "Toxic by Britney Spears" I was to sing" Let It Rock By Kevin Rudolf " And that left Bella she decided to speak up and said "Clarity by Zebb" so we put our name on the list and I saw Edwards name but when I looked around he wasn't there. We went to take a seat and wait our turn. It was now Bellas turn and I looked at the door and saw non-other than my brother Edward looked the same except he looked kind of dazed. Until he spotted me he smiled and came over and hugged me and Jasper and said hello to Alice and Amber. It was funny he knew there names before we had said them but nobody wanted to explain. Then the beat rolled in and we looked on stage Edwards eyes looked like they were about to pop out when he saw Bella , it looks like he has a crush . I am definably going to use that on him later.

**Bella's Pov**

I felt this weird feeling like I felt complete all of a sudden and I looked up but it was kind of dark so I didn't see anyone I knew. I pushed the feeling aside because the songs melody started. And then I started singing.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

_This is how I felt with every guy I drowned in them . But they still hurt me._

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

_I wish I didn't need my two ex husbands and Jacob but I feel so alone. I wish I had the perfect man to love me and never hurt me or Amber she needs a father to chase away boys to do guy things with . I know I will try but I cant give her what a man can , simply because men are confusing so I cant even figure out what she will need from a man_.

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

_Why does every man but my father not love me , Em loves me yes but I need the love of a man I need a lover , someone who will love me and Amber . A fighter someone who will fight for me and Amber when needed. Someone who will protect us. Who will love us. I need someone who will listen to me when I need to vent besides Alice. I need someone simply because I do. But im to scared to let anyone in again because I know Ill be hurt. I know it. Edward was nice today , I cant get him off my mind I wish he could love me. But how would someone like someone like me im broken, im ugly, and I have a child I love so very much most men don't take in a child as there own and each on that said they would ended up hurting us. _

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

_I just want someone to love us. Amber will one day ask why was daddy so mean , Did he not love us mommy? or Mommy where is my daddy? Will I ever meet him? Does he miss us? Or the worst Mommy I want my daddy I want to be with him not you! I couldn't take it if she did it would kill me I would be a shell she is my baby I cant lose her to him but I cant fight if he ever did want her he could have her because he is her father and I hope everyday that he doesn't try to get her because he would get money from the state and me and that is a very large amount if ever found out about the money he would take my baby from me and never give her back and he would hurt her so much. _

Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?

_I need an angel to save us. I really need one , but I cant drag someone into my mess my past keeps coming back to me. I ran from it before so I know it will come after me when and how I don't know. I just dont want anyone but me getting hurt if someone does get hurt._

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

_I need Clarity..._

* * *

**So... What did you think? Any Idea who Ja- Is? Who is the father of Amber? I know It has been a while for my update and im sorry. If you want a little preview of the next chapter then Pm me and I will send you who the father is and the preview of the next chapter. I will also give shout outs :) I actually have a few to give so ...**

**JulesLillianTellar**

**Ruri7533**

**Siennaxx2010 **

** TwilightSVU**

**Yin - Yang M **

**brandofcullencrazy**

** ilovejustinbieber00**

** k9rules1991**

**lantus123 **

**leeenamarie**

**marlane**

** midnitekiss13**

**nightdreamz-n-panicattacks**

**shaeskye **

**spannerbanana**

Thank you all :) For following my story and supporting it thank you for the comments and such you all are the best :) Enjoy see you next week


	6. Valentines Day 2-14-14 (Shout-Outs)

(I tried to do hearts and stuff but it didn't want to stay so :( :P Anyways please ready on there are so really cool things packed into this)

**~~~Hey Everyone so what do you think so far yeah/Nay? **

**Well first off Happy Valentines Day if you don't have a Valentine yet or didn't get a gift here is one from me to you :)**

_**Roses are **__red_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I hope you all went to**__ bed_

_**And saw the cow the decide to moo!**_

_**(Im an awesome poet right? Lol ok that was supposed to make you all laugh because it first made no science at all but it kind did rhyme so I get credit right? Haha well any who I hope you all enjoyed that)**_

_** ~~~No to the second part of the gift SOUTOUTS! WHOOT-WHOOT! **_

_**A special-special thank you to all of those favorites and followers and those of you who read the story and don't comment or favorite or follow so this is a to everyone shout out :)**_

_**Now for those of you who do... Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so very very very much for you favorites and followes**_

Analitica

JulesLillianTellar

Puddletink

Ruri7533

Siennaxx2010

TwilightSVU

Yin - Yang M

brandofcullencrazy

closetgoth76

ilovejustinbieber00

k9rules1991

lantus123

leeenamarie

marlane

midnitekiss13

nightdreamz-n-panicattacks

shaeskye

spannerbanana

* * *

Ruri7533

Speedyraider

decadenceofmysoul0

dev12586

ilovejustinbieber00

k9rules1991

marlane

nettie13

queen cullen0527

xAngelzx

** If your name is printed twice then I guess your extra special :) (It means you did both and for those of you there is a double thank you :)**

**~~~ Now there are four totally awesome people out there who really deserve a prize so these four people for both the follow and favorite of my story will get two special pm's very soon about some cool juicy stuff that is in the next chapter. The first will contain who Jacobs accomplish as well as some personal thanks and some other cool stuff . While the second will contain some cool contents on the next chapter and each of you also get to send me an idea or two that will be in the next chapter. Now it cant be something crazy like Bella gets eaten by a shark in the ocean. But I will incorporate each of your ides (If you send me more than one I will use only one to start with but will try to incorporate all of you wonderful ideas NO IDEA IS A STUPID IDEA :P ) So thank you guys very much :)**

_******Ruri7533**_

_**ilovejustinbieber00**_

_**k9rules1991**_

_**marlane**_

**(Can you feel the love ? :P )**

**(And if you don't want you name featured in the shout-outs just message me or comment and I will take you name out of ever shout-out or chapter ect, I only do it so you guys understand how thankful I am tat you like my story even a little bit to hit those two great buttons :P)**

**Oh and we ALL know I don't own twilight and I most-likely never will SM does and thank god for her brilliant brain to have created such a captivating story :)**

**Until next time :),**

** #I still think your straight gorgie#Mighty Meatball #Smiles#HollyWeird!**

**(I got part of the from a song and the part after the gogie is all mine , Well my mom called me hollyweird the other day so anyway... Im Off:)**


	7. An: Preview :)

**Hello all now I will give you a little something because you all have either followed or favorite my story :) So I would like to say a giant thank you for all your support and love :) Im glad you all enjoy this story . Now For the few people who did both I hope you all got your personal message from me and the preview of the next chapter. It will be filled with confrontations of the past, some drunk confections and a little fun in a candy store. I will be changing the name of the the chapter for those of you who received a preview :) Now I will give you guys a little something because well I want to . So here is a little piece of the next chapter along with the dresses that were worn by Bella and Amber...**

* * *

** (Mini preview)**

"Edward I will tell you but not here ok when I get off I can meet you in your room or something?" _She asked and I could tell she was telling the truth ._

"Ill be at the karaoke bar so you can meet me there."_ I got up and walked away_

"It was great to see you again , I misses you" _She said as I was walking away but I didn't respond I just kept on my way back to the karaoke bar._

_When I got there I felt so complete and happy it was odd not a few moment ago I felt as thought I would just break down and cry and scream but now I feel happy and complete maybe this gin is a little too strong. I finally saw Em and Jasper And Little Amber and Alice were here too , well then where is Bella? Wait why is Alice with my brothers ? Maybe they know each other. I greeted everyone and then a familiar melody started …. Clarity I love this song, Em always teases me about it because its quote "A girls song" , I was shocked but what shocked me wasn't the song it was who was about to sing a stage light was shining down on her like an angel and the dress she wore MY GOD! It was perfect for her body it is a dark blue color and it fit in all the right places , I vaguely remember the Amber had on a dress that was light blue and made her look like a little version of her mother_

* * *

**(The Dresses)**

Bella's Dress (Chapter 3)

shop/product/speechless-juniors-strapless-lace-a-line-dress?ID=1227093&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DBlue%26DRESS_LENGTH%3DShort%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D89

Ambers Dress (Chapter 3)

. ?ProductCode=110168874A&click=11&utm_source=googlebase&utm_medium=shoppingengine&gclid=CPXAqPTw2LwCFUOVfgodeDQAmg

**I hope you all enjoyed this :) And Hope that you like the next chapter:)**

**Ms,Reality**

**PS: It should be ready by Friday :) Oh and Ill do the next round of shout-outs on the next chapter so when the next chapter come out look for you name if you followed and favorite :) And if you do both you get a preview of the next chapter before I post it , a special thank you and you also get to give me your thought or what you would like to see in the next chapter so follow and favorite if you would like :) see you all later :)**


	8. New Story(not Chapter)

**Hey guys im strating on my new story I will be doing both of the stories so don't worry :) I think ill start working on First Date :) Wish me good luck and go check it out :)**

**See You Guys,**

**Ms. Reality**


	9. Confrontations Part 1

**Edwards Pov**

_I was walking around the Atlantis looking at everything , its easier to go away then be at home not everyone knows im Edward Cullen who played Rob Pattinson in the famous film(s) Firelights ,I mean yeah the movies were all great but I'm still a person and would like my personal life to stay personal. When I go away most people don't recognize me and when they do they rarely come up to me . Today has been really crazy but I wont tell anyone . The plane ride was anything but crazy but I got to save and meet an angel , to bad ill never see her or her little girl again. I would go to the airport and check the logs and find her address and everything but I can't because the is an invasion or privacy and I know i hate it when other find out information about me and follow me. Em has this girl that is here with him and some other friends of his that he has been trying to set me up with for a while but after i met the angel today i wont be able to focus on any other girl but her. Ill be a gentleman but I wont proposition her for any dates. As i'm walking I see a sign for a karaoke bar or something so i find my way there and sign up. But I don't really want to sing so i might just stick around and watch. Well after about ten minutes of hearing people try to sing and failing terribly I got up and walked out ill come back later. I text Em but he didn't answer so i decided to have a nightcap a little earlier and headed to a bar._

"What can I get you sir" _A familiar blonde asked me_

"Uhh just a gin and tonic will be ok" _I asked and when she looked me in the eyes I realized exactly who it was._

"Renesmee ?"_ I was shocked it was her the blonde hair threw me off but it was her._

"Edward hey how have you been?"_ She asked as if nothing ever happened_

"Good I guess , I mean when the love of you life steals all your stuff and then from a well known jewelry store what can you do? " _She looked really ashamed and sad and I felt like a complete dick , even if she did do those thing she seared her time and and has gotten better , at least from the look of it._

"Im sorry I didn't mean it like that , I just…..Why? Why did you do it to me ? " _I had always wanted to know why, but i never could get myself to go into the jail and talk to her during her visitor's time. I went almost ten times but each time I would just sit in the parking lot and breakdown crying. Once I had gone and he parents were there and her father charged at my car and started banging on the windows saying things like "Its your fault she is being caged like an animal" "you put her in there " He was very upset but her mother pulled him away and asked to talk to me so I had rolled the window down and she told me" Honey I know its not your fault that my litte girl is in there she conned you and stole from you and a lot of other people. I dont blame you and inside neither does her father. Again im sorry and if you even need to talk you have my number. Oh and Edward she does want to see you she asks us every time we visit her" And with that and a nod on my part she had walked away and I haven't see her or her husband since._

"Edward I would like to say Im sorry really but the way is a little harder to explain because I know it will hurt you." _She looked very sad but I was a little upset . Hurt Me? didn't she know she hurt me worse before?_

"What do you mean hurt me , you STOLE EVERYTHING! You didn't seem to care then did you? I was going to ask you to marry me you could have had whatever you wanted I'm a Billionaire . Why did you have to steal? If you wanted anything you could have asked and I would have given it to you and then some but you stole . I don't know if it was something else or someone else that you stole from but I just want to know why and you can't even tell me because you're afraid you'll hurt me?"_ I ended with a almost crazed laugh_

"Edward I will tell you but not here ok when I get off I can meet you in your room or something?" _She asked and I could tell she was telling the truth ._

"Ill be at the karaoke bar so you can meet me there."_ I got up and walked away_

"It was great to see you again , I misses you" _She said as I was walking away but I didn't respond I just kept on my way back to the karaoke bar._

_When I got there I felt so complete and happy it was odd not a few moment ago I felt as thought I would just break down and cry and scream but now I feel happy and complete maybe this gin is a little too strong. I finally saw Em and Jasper And Little Amber and Alice were here too , well then where is Bella? Wait why is Alice with my brothers ? Maybe they know each other. I greeted everyone and then a familiar melody started …. Clarity I love this song, Em always teases me about it because its quote "A girls song" , I was shocked but what shocked me wasn't the song it was who was about to sing a stage light was shining down on her like an angel and the dress she wore MY GOD! It was perfect for her body it is a dark blue color and it fit in all the right places , I vaguely remember the Amber had on a dress that was light blue and made her look like a little version of her mother_**.(AN: Dresses On My Profile :P)**

_But Bella's voice was amazing she sounded great . And the song seemed like it lasted for a mere second and she was off the stage and floating towards me like an angel she is. Once she reached the table she greeted me ._

'Hey everyone , Hello Edward its nice to see you again" _She looked happy to see me and I was very happy to see her as well as something else , I had to think of some else besides Bella writhing under me baseball, Em, That one time Em and I walked in on our parents , all better. Bella sat right next to me and we all talked I know Em wanted to say something but he was holding it in ._

"Em would you just spit it out already?"_ I asked he looked at me and then at Bella , Alice ,And Amber, and I knew what he was going to ask or say._

"Dude how the hell do you know the girls, Im sitting her all cluster fucked because I dont know how you know them" _HE looked very happy to get that out. But before I answered I remember that Amber was sitting there and her had used so very colorful words. We all scolded him at the same time._

"Emmet Amber is right there!" _Me_

"Em!"_Jasper_

"Emmett" _Alice_

"Emmett McCarthy! Watch your mouth!" _Bella_

"Ohh you said a bad wordddd." _Amber said but she was smiling_

_Emmett looked kind of shocked and he apologized but Amber looked like she was up to something. And she held her hand out towards Emmett but he just pouted and asked "Do I have to ?" Amber smiled and said yup. Emmett proceed to give her two-hundred bucks! I realized there must be a rule to him curing and then I realized that Amber must be rich because Emmett will and does swear at everything._

_"__Amber you must be very wealthy because Emmett has a sailors mouth" And with that we all laughed. We all talked a bit and I got to know Bella was married twice already and graduated from Forks High School. Its weird because I went there but I never remember her._

"So Edward what about you anyone special in your life right now? " _Bella asked and before I could answer someone asked…_

"Hey Edward are you ready to talk?" _Renesmee was ready to talk but once everyone saw her the girls didn't know but Emmett and Jasper did and they went off._

"Some nerve you have showing up here , after all the crap you rained down on Edward , what did you come back to clean him out again? Or did you wanna try someone else. I mean gee Renesmee we all thought we could trust you, thought you were the girl for Eddie boy here and you go and clean out his place and the local jewelry store? Did you get the engagement ring? Did you see that in the loot you stole ? Hmm the one that said I love you and will forever love you Renesmee? He had it engraved for you it was the perfect ring. Wonder how I know well you see Edward came to me and Japer for help. He wanted the perfect ring for his perfect Renesmee. Only to find out the she isn't all that perfect as we all think , she is a compulsive liar and is a clepto as well."_ Emmett was finished with his rant and was pissed . Jasper was trying to get him to calm down Alice and Bella had gotten up with Amber and were heading out and Renesmee was in tears and looked kind shocked ,Im not sure if it was from Emmett blowing up on her or from the fact of hearing I was planning on proposing. Yeah I was but then things got messy so... I looked to were Bella was leaving and she looked so pained I wanted to call for her to stop but when I opened my mouth it just opened and closed , I felt like a fish out of water._

"You were going to propose? T-t-to me?"_ Renesmee looked puzzled at the fact. I loved her so much at least I thought I I could answer Jasper decide to but in._

"Well I hate to break the reunion up but Emmett and I are going to find the girls and take Amber the kids place we found and head to the casino for some fun and drinks , well be in the Coral Tower casino if you need us Ed." _And with that the guys were off as well and was only Renesmee and I left._

"Edward there are a lot of things I need to tell you can we go to your room?" _She asked and I got up and we walked to were the free busses were hopped on and got to the villas in minutes , the elevator ride was quite and when we got to the room we sat in silence for a few momments. Then I decide to break the silence._

"So can you tell me everything no lies ok." _I sounded so small and broken I don't know why almost like I was pleading with her._

"Edward what im about to tell you is all truth ok please don't be mad at me im nothing like them. I really need you to understand that ok?" _She sounded sad and concerned at the same time._

"Like who? You nothing like who?"_ I was confused_

"Like Jared and Jacob Black." _Jacob black as in the know-it-all kid who thought he was the best actor in the world even thought he doesn't nor didn't know shit about the whole business? The one who I arrested today. He and Jared I've heard then name before. There is more to this than I know about. Oh god my worst fear right now is Bella I pry to god this doesn't come back to her._

"Edward please hear me out ok no jumping to conclusions or making assumptions ok? "_She was pleading , this was pissing me off._

"Hurry up please im growing old here just tell me ok I promise get on with it!" _I know that wasn't nice to be so rude but god this is getting old just come out with the truth yeah I might not like it but just give it to me straight. Just like pulling off a band aid it hurts like fucking hell but its better then doing it slowly._

"Edward, first you should know Jared and Jacob are sick fucks and they don't mind hurting or crushing others that get in there way. They are also my brothers sadly . Its crazy what they did . The girl that you saved earlier today on the plane was Isabella Swan and I know all about her past. First off Jared is the little girls father when Jared found out that Bella was pregnant he was happy at first but when she didn't feel like putting out and the baby started taking up all her time he was very upset, adding the fat that the baby didn't look like him at all I mean bronze- coppery hair and bright green eyes , then when he brought it to her attention she basically told him it wasn't her fault that they had the baby and that he would have to accept it for now since babies couldn't raise themselves. She didn't know why there child looked like that she told him every time she never did cheat even after they got multiple test results done , she told him those things might change as she grew older. Well she made a comment that was smart mouthed to him and he hit her. He was very sorry the first few times he hit her, it was the same routine he would apologies a million and one times and get her something promising not to do it again. Until he stopped caring he loved the power he had. And once it became to much Bella filed for divorce and didn't need him to sign the paper with proof of the abuse that he inflicted upon her. So she moved on but Jared seethed about it. He couldn't let the bitch win as he put it. so he showed Jacob a picture of her and he became obsessed with Bella and with Jared in his ear telling him to go after her and woo her and then crash her down he did just that. After Jacob was Mike she married him and he too seemed like a prince and he loved Bella and little Amber but one day Bella said something or broke something and he flipped. So she got a divorce and here we are today with Jacob and Jared after her. Its a good thing you saved her today on that plane or something bad could have happened to her ,Alice, and Amber. Im sorry I never told you Jacob and Jared were my brothers. I don't think Bella know Jacob and Jared were brothers either because Im sure she wouldn't have gone out with Jacob after Jared." _She finished and I was stumped it came back to Bella and Amber._

"Wow that is a lot to take in Ness." I was stumped

"I also feel bad about that night that Jacob and his friends took advantage of her. They even broke a stupid clock her grandmother gave her and no matter what is was stuck on 5:00 am , I felt really bad I looked for a replacement clock to give her but I never could find one."_ She sounded really remorseful. Wait! Now that im processing the thing she said how would she have know those things? Unless..._

"Hey Edward I have to go but you know where to find me... Ill see you later...Im so sorry...err...bye" _And before I could stop her she was gone and It was dark so I couldn't see her to go after her and ask her a few questions. And then it hit me like a wreaking ball. There is no way it was her. Let me go over the evidence... I got a piece of paper out and wrote down everything I thougth and wanted to ask and the different connections and it was staring me right in the face she was involved_

**1. She said sorry to much.**

**2. How did she know about the plane it wasn't on the news and the passengers all singed a paper. Yes someone could have let it slip but they wouldn't have know all of that either. How did she know so much. The blonde ? Was the blonde stewardess Renesmee? I never really did look at her or Jacob when I arrested them. But how is she out ? Since we are in another country the charges didn't stick . So she and Jacob would be free as if nothing happened.**

** 3. How did she know all that stuff about Bella , yes Jacob and Jared are her brothers so Jared and Jacob would have had to tell her. **

** 4. She know to much about the night when Jacob beat Bella within an inch of her life and let those animals use her in such a animalistic way is very angering. But how did she know about the clock that isn't something anyone would brag about. Not even if your drunk. Unless...She was there when those men violated my Bella. She had to be because that is the only way she would have known about the clock stopping at that time. Im not just if she was close because looking at how puzzled Bella looked when she saw Renesmee she didn't know her. I mean that isn't something you just tell someone. I don't think Bella told Renesmee her story and I don't think anyone in a very drunk state could remember a little detail like that. She had to have been there that night. Im sure of it.**

** 5. She wanted me to believe her , that she honestly didn't do anything but if she knew this what was stopping her from helping Bella and Amber out?**

** 6. Who and how do I tell someone all of this.**

_Damn it I have to figure out the why . I Know its a possibility that Mike is still after Bella, Jacob, Jared and Renesmee are after Bella But why? Money know she isn't all that rich. Amber? Maybe they could use Amber and Bella would do anything for that little girl. Just because ? No this seems to emotional just to be for fun or anything like that. Love? What if one of the few people loved Bella but something happened and it all changed? Im not sure what the why is but I will find it out. I have to tell someone who? Jasper! He can help me. I cant call the police her because charges wont stick if we were in the Us then I could . That must be why Jacob and Renesmee are here. Where are Mike and Jared? Something is coming and I will do my damn hardest to protect Bella and Amber and My family as well._

**_I Need a Drink!_**

* * *

**Renesmee Pov**

"Edward, first you should know Jared and Jacob are sick fucks and they don't mind hurting or crushing others that get in there way. They are also my brothers sadly . Its crazy what they did . The girl that you saved earlier today on the plane was Isabella Swan and I know all about her past. First off Jared is the little girls father when Jared found out that Bella was pregnant he was happy at first but when she didn't feel like putting out and the baby started taking up all her time he was very upset, adding the fat that the baby didn't look like him at all I mean bronze- coppery hair and bright green eyes , then when he brought it to her attention she basically told him it wasn't her fault that they had the baby and that he would have to accept it for now since babies couldn't raise themselves. She didn't know why there child looked like that she told him every time she never did cheat even after they got multiple test results done , she told him those things might change as she grew older. Well she made a comment that was smart mouthed to him and he hit her. He was very sorry the first few times he hit her, it was the same routine he would apologies a million and one times and get her something promising not to do it again. Until he stopped caring he loved the power he had. And once it became to much Bella filed for divorce and didn't need him to sign the paper with proof of the abuse that he inflicted upon her. So she moved on but Jared seethed about it. He couldn't let the bitch win as he put it. so he showed Jacob a picture of her and he became obsessed with Bella and with Jared in his ear telling him to go after her and woo her and then crash her down he did just that. After Jacob was Mike she married him and he too seemed like a prince and he loved Bella and little Amber but one day Bella said something or broke something and he flipped. So she got a divorce and here we are today with Jacob and Jared after her. Its a good thing you saved her today on that plane or something bad could have happened to her ,Alice, and Amber. Im sorry I never told you Jacob and Jared were my brothers. I don't think Bella know Jacob and Jared were brothers either because Im sure she wouldn't have gone out with Jacob after Jared."_I tired to sound sad but the bitch got what she deserved._

"Wow that is a lot to take in Ness."_ He was stumped_

"I also feel bad about that night that Jacob and his friends took advantage of her. They even broke a stupid clock her grandmother gave her and no matter what is was stuck on 5:00 am , I felt really bad I looked for a replacement clock to give her but I never could find one."_ I tried to sound sad and upset , I could be a great actress. But he looked like he was realizing something and I then realized my mistake I was caught up in the moment and trying to convince him I gave him a lot of information that could get me a nice one-way-ticked to the big house. I have to get out of here and warn Jacob and Jared so I have to make an escape before he starts asking questions._

"Hey Edward I have to go but you know where to find me... Ill see you later...Im so sorry...err...bye" _And before he could stop her me I walked out of his room closed the door fast and ran off into the night . I dialed a familiar number._

"Hey we have to skip out of here , I made a mistake a gave up to much gather the things and lets get ready to leave." _I said in a rushed yet quite tone_

"Ill meet you at the dock on the yacht in three hours. IF your late you will be left."_ He sounded so cold. I know I pissed him off by talking to Edward but I had to. I wish I wasn't in on this but I love her to much to let him have her and she loves me we will run away together._

"Ill see you three there. I love you. Be safe." _I said_

"I always am." _And with that he was gone. He didn't say I love you . Does he love me? I am his sister._

* * *

**_AN: I don't own a thing of Twilight but I can change the characters and what they say and do so that is what I do :)Anyway I hope you all enjoy this so far I know I put that the dresses will be on my profile but if you don't want to go there I will also put them and any other links in the story at the bottom in an authors note like this , I might not put them on the profile just so it stay organized and you aren't confused about which is which and what is what. OK so I was going to do that but when I tried half of the link was missing so now I understand why others put the links on the profile I tried to make changes to make it easier but it didn't work sorry guys the links will be on my profile but I will only keep them up there for a full week or until I get the next link for corresponding chapter. Oh and Shout-Outs . And Im making this a two part-er so yeah the rest will come soon :) You got a bit of Renesmee at the end. Lets see what happens, there will be a character death soon (no one that we love) and more secrets revealed._**

**_A special thank you to my followers :)_**

Analitica

JulesLillianTellar

Kathryn L. Malone

Puddletink

Ruri7533

Siennaxx2010

Speedyraider

TwilightSVU

Yin - Yang M

brandofcullencrazy

closetgoth76

edwardslove1

ilovejustinbieber00

k9rules1991

lantus123

leeenamarie

marlane

midnitekiss13

nightdreamz-n-panicattacks

shaeskye

**And a special thank you to my favoriters :)**

Kathryn L. Malone 

Ruri7533

Speedyraider

decadenceofmysoul

dev12586

edwardslove1

ilovejustinbieber00

k9rules1991

lindseylulu

marlane

nettie13

queen cullen0527

xAngelzx

**There is a really special group of readers that I would love to thank as well so a giant thank you to you seven :) Thank you for following and favoriting my story it means a lot to me that you like my story enough to do that. So as I promised I will be giving you a preview of the next chapter before I post it for everyone else to read. And you will receive a little thank you message from me as well as the chance (if you want) to have a idea or a few in the next chapter you can send me as many as you want and I will try and incorporate a least one if not all :) Without further adieu I would like to thank ...**

Kathryn L. Malone

Ruri7533

Speedyraider

edwardslove1

ilovejustinbieber00

k9rules1991

marlane

**You guys are the best by far so thank you , and I also would like to thank everyone even the guests thank you all for reading my story. **


	10. AN (Sorry)

**So I didn't forget you guys I promise I have been so busy with life, work and school it is hard to update for you guys , I found a little break for me to submit this An so you guys don't think I abandoned the story (or you :) ) so yeah that is life's going great and school is fun-ish. I will try and update soon but I don't know when.**

**I know I promised previews and you can get your ideas in the story. But I don't know when I will be able to do that I will stat this Friday . So in advance thanks to you who follow, favorite and do both. as well as comment so thank you all :) **


End file.
